Star Wars (2021 film)
''Star Wars ''is a 2021 American epic space opera film written and directed by Dave Filoni.It is the first film of the New Star Wars Universe. Plot A long time ago...In a galaxy far far away... There was a kid name Lucas Forsekeper who lives on Lu'cez.One day,a bully name Zack bullied him.Suddenly Lucas sensed the force and accidentally choked Zack.Luckily,a mysterious man call Gret Ramaste mind tricked Zack and told him to go.Gret told Lucas that he needs to control the force and secretly taught him the path to be a jedi when Lucas was growing up.Ten years later,Lucas is a grown-up but his parents was dead three years ago in an "accident",but Gret said that his parents was killed by a sith,so with Gret's help,Lucas began his journey to revenge for his parents,also saving his crush Lilly Garen who was caught by the "Invaders" for no reason...At first,Lucas was very rage,but Gret told him to be calm,because rage will lead him into the dark side of the froce.Soon,they headed to the Twin Suns Club. Cast Griffin Hamill as Lucas Forsekeper - A young man who lives on planet Lu'cez.Force-sensitive,later Jedi knight.George Alexander Louis as Young Lucas. Jake Gllyenhaal as Gret Ramaste - A Jedi master. Karen Gillan as Lillian "Lilly" Garen - Lucas's childhood friend and love interest. Armie Hammer as Z'ka/General Dark Sun - Sith,works for his master Majesty Twlight. Chris Pratt as Leonard Cols - A pilot and smuggler.Owns Ulti-X70,a starship,leader of the "Grabbers". Nicholas Bird(voice) & Jacob Batalon(motion-capture) as Kade - Jelly-looking alien,he can't talk but he makes noices.One of the members of the "Grabbers". Tom Holland as Max Pecebreker - Sith,Lucas's best friend since they were young.Joined the "Invaders". Ryan Reynolds as WS-70 - Leonard's humanoid droid. Emma Stone as Majesty Twlight - The leader of "Invaders",wants to takeover the whole galaxy. Tobey Maguire as Jay - A Boltrooper,later reformed and joined the "Grabbers".Has a wife and a daughter. Bradley Cooper as RX-24 - Alternative universe version of RX-24 from the orignal Star Wars series,DJ. Rian Johnson''' '''as Trash Cleaner - Cameo. Other minor characters: Rafe Spall as Gleedu - A smuggler,Leonard's rival. Dave Filoni as T'winson - Human,owner of the Twin Suns Club. Jake Lloyd as The Annoying Boltrooper - Very annoying,goal to capture all the "Grabbers",he may be a Boltrooper,but he still have his light side too. Soundtrack # Star Wars Theme # Lu'cez Theme # Master Gret # Force Theme # Twins Suns Club Party! # Invaders March # Sabers Battle # The Way Of The Force # Lilly Theme # Dark Sun Theme # Leonard Theme # Celebration # Star-Credits Video games * LEGO Star Wars: Three Legends(2025) * LEGO Star Wars: Build Your Own Ship!(2021) * Star Wars Force of Galaxy Online(2021) * Star Wars Force of Galaxy Moblie(2022) * Star Wars VR: Path of Force(2021) Merchandise * Lucas Forsekeper action figure(small,Force Keepers series) * Gret Ramaste action figure(small,Force Keepers series) * General Dark Sun action figure(small,Force Keepers series) * Max Pecebreker action figure(small,Force Keeper series) * Majesty Twlight action figure(small,legs not movable,Force Keepers series) * Cinema Kade plush(in cinemas only) * Kade plush(midsize) * Kade plush(Cute series) * WS-70 plush(Cute series) * Boltrooper plush(Cute series) * RX-24(Cute series) * U-87 diecast(Mattel) * Ulti-X70 diecast(Mattel) * SP-67 diecast(Mattel) * Lucas Forsekeper deluxe figure(Black series) * General Dark Sun deluxe figure(Black series) * Kade deluxe figure(Black series) * Gret Ramaste deluxe figure(Black series) * Max Pecebreker deluxe figure(Black series) * Leonard Cols deluxe figure(Black series) * Majesty Twlight deluxe figure(Black series) * Jay deluxe figure(Black series) * Boltrooper deluxe figure(Black series) * Twlight Guard deluxe series(Black series) * LEGO Star Wars Sets - Majesty Vs Gret(Figure included:Majesty Twlight,Gret Ramaste,Twlight Guard #1,Twlight Guard #2) * LEGO Star Wars Sets - Twin Suns Club(Figure included:T'winson,Lucas Forsekeper,Gleedu,Gret Ramaste,WS-70,RX-24,Leonard Cols,Kade) * LEGO Star Wars Sets - General Dark Sun March(Figure included:General Dark Sun,Boltrooper #1,Boltrooper #2,Invaders Officer) * LEGO Star Wars Sets - Welcome to the Grabbers(Figure included:Leonard Cols,Kade,Grabbers Soldier #1,Grabbers Soldier #2,Jay) Category:New Star Wars Universe Category:Science fiction films Category:Epic films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Lucasfilm Ltd.